


The Heroes Need Saving

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team starts questioning Aqualad's authority over the team. When two girls, Arabella Moon and Sandra Evens, and their team see they're in distress and danger of falling apart, confront them and help them back on their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes Need Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 1/4 right to this story. The other 3/4 go to @Slayer_Fire, @jennyb289, and @AlexBank on Wattpad.  
> WE DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE... as much as we'd like to... WE ONLY OWN OC'S AND SOME PLOT.

3rd Person

Two pairs of eyes were watching from the trees as the former sidekicks bickered and fought.

"What do you think?"

"They're not gonna solve this when they're arguing like this, they need help, and they need it _now_." Sandra looked at her partner, and could tell she was intent on helping them.

"I agree but... we may need to reconsider how to approach them--" but her partner was already gone from the trees, approaching the heroes. "Goddammit, Bella..."

Arabella was on the ground waving to her, but avoiding being seen by anyone else. Eventually, Arabella gave up on trying to get her partner to come with her. Sandra was always slightly more of a watch and report kind of person, but she could also--and loved to--get up-close and personal with her opponent. She threw her hands up and walked through the bushes towards the team.

"Hey!" she whispers. All the teams' head snapped in her direction, and pulled out their weapons. Or got into fighting stance.

"Really?..." was all Sandra could manage regarding her partner's rash actions.

"Who's there?" Aqualad asked warily, eyeing the bushes in front of the group.

"Want me to use knock out gas?" Sandra asked her partner via earpiece. Arabella's lack of movement told her "no".

"Oh settle down you cry babies, I just want to talk." Arabella told the group as she stepped out from behind the bushes.

Now, the Team could see her clearly. She was in casual clothes, albeit they were ripped and dirty. A green shirt with camo pants. It was clear she had no weapon, so her words were true.

"What do you want?" Artemis said, even though she didn't lower her compound bow.

"Like I said, I just want to talk. But, I'm gonna need my _dear partner_." _Guess that's ma cue~_ the other girl thought as she jumped down from the tress, landing beside Arabella.

"The name's Sandra. This rash--"

"My name's Arabella." She said glaring at Sandra.

"And it's _just_ you?"

"Do you see anyone else?"asks Sandra

" And you just happen to be in the middle of the jungle?" Robin asked, and Sandra raised her eyebrow.

"I could say the same thing to you." that was all it took to shut the bird up. Sandra was in a brown tee-shirt, jeans, and combat boots that were in considerably better condition than Arabella's clothes.

"Why are you here, and talking to us?"asked Superboy.

"Because, a blind, deaf, and dumb idiot can see you're lacking in the leadership department."

"Why do you care?" KF asked crossing his arms.

"Because, if you can't pull your act together, than you won't be able to solve this mission. We already have, but you guys are too busy arguing to notice anything. And if you don't solve it soon, than your risking a lot of lives." said Arabella.

"So do you want some help or do you want to go back to arguing like 2 year olds?" Sassed Sandra.

When no one answered Arabella through up her hands in the air.

"My gosh you guys are too full of pride. If you don't want help then go solve your mystery, if not follow us." With that Arabella stalked into the trees, Sandra walking after her.

When no one answered Arabella through up her hands in the air.

"My gosh you guys are too full of pride. If you don't want help then go solve your mystery, if not follow us." With that Arabella stalked into the trees, Sandra walking after her.

The team looked at one another.

Robin, with a shrug said, "Well it can't hurt" and walked into the trees after them the rest of the team following closely behind him.

_**~~Le time skip brought to you by AlexBank enterprises.** _

Currently, the two girls and the team were trekking through the jungle.

"Ok, this is too hard to do on the ground. You guys wanna go faster? Then lets go in the trees." Announced Arabella.

The team looked at each other confused. "The trees?" asked Aqualad.

"That's what I said..." muttered Arabella indignantly. "Sandra, got any knives?"

"What kind of question is that? I always have knives." Sandra said smugly.

Sandra threw her knives at a tree, all landing in a straight line going up. Arabella ran up to the tree and stepped on each knife, successfully climbing the tree.

"You guys coming or what?" Arabella asked.

The only ones that were left were Robin and Sandra. He knew that if he climbed, she would have to take out her knives and climb the hard way. He offered her a hand and pulled out his grapple gun **(a/n: we're gonna call it that.)** She smiled at his kindness. She gave him nod as she went to go get her knives. She put them in her pouch and took his hand.

Once all of the teens were in the tree, they started walking across the branches. All except Arabella, Sandra, and Robin were getting whacked in the face by branches. After about half an hour, the group comes across a river. Sandra and Arabella jump down to the shrubs and crouch down.

"What are you waiting for?" Miss Martian asked and Sandra pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh... just watch." was her reply.

They looked at the other side of the river, and for a few moments, there was nothing. Then, they all saw an over-sized gorilla with a beret jumping through the bushes there.

"What on Earth?..." Superboy whispered to himself.

The gorilla walked over to the edge of the river and roared, it's roar so load that it shook the trees. It looked back at the water. It looked like it was looking for something. Sure enough it reached into the water with swift hands and pulled out a log.

Only it wasn't a log. It was an alligator. The gorilla and the alight or wrestled on the ground, till the monkey looked like it was riding the alligator, with it still thrashing underneath. The gorilla, with great effort,  reached into its belt and pulled out a needle and jambs it into the crocodile.

Miss Martian gasped. The crocodile went still underneath the gorilla, and the gorilla got a collar like piece of metal out of its belt.

The collar looked like a giant clamp, with wires and buttons sticking out every which way.

The gorilla took the collar and stuck it over the alligators neck. He twisted the knob and pressed a button and the collar made a powering up noise. Slowly the gorilla got up off the alligator. The alligator didn't move for a while. Then it got bigger. It's head swelled up so you could see its eyes clearly and it's mouth stretched out, with many terrifying teeth sticking out. The body grew at least twice as big, it's claws growing too look like they could shred a tree. It's tail grew, and it moved side too side like a snake. It's joints opened so you could see the muscle underneath them.

The alligator roared in pain. It turned around to face the gorilla. It suddenly launched itself at the gorilla, only to fall back down roaring again, getting shocked from the collar. It slowly got up again when the shock wore off and the gorilla pointed to the water, making a series of low grunts and growls. Grudgingly the alligator crawled back into the water.

"My god..." said Captain Marvel rather loudly, causing Sandra face palmed.

Slowly the gorilla turned to where the trees were in the bushes. It roared and unloaded it's machine guns firing everywhere.

"Everyone get down! Sandra!" Arabella shouted.

"Working on it!" Sandra said through a strained voice.

Suddenly Sandra threw her hands out, and light peeled out from her fingertips. The light molded together creating a sort of bubble around the group. The bullets rained down onto the shield, only to bounce right back off.

"Wow..." said Robin. He lifted his hand up and touched the inside of the bubble, only for Sandra to wince.

"Don't touch the inside please. It's not as strong in here." Sandra said through gritted teeth. Robin retracted his hand sheepishly.

Arabella turned to the group and clapped her hands. "Who wants to go beat the crap out of a monkey?" She said. Aqualad raised his hand confused. Captain Marvel raised both of his hands and shouted, "Ooh me, me, me! Pick me!"

Arabella smiled.  "Okay both of you hold my hand." They both grabbed her hand, Captain Marvel jumping excitedly.

"Ready? Don't let go no matter how weird it feels ,got it?" Arabella said sternly. They both nodded.

"Great. 3, 2, 1." A pop was heard, and a feeling of cold surrounded the group. They looked around to see stars and black space. Suddenly another loud pop was heard, and the cold and space was gone just as quickly as it came.they were now behind an oblivious gorilla.

"You guys okay?" Arabella whispered

She took in their confused expressions. "I'll explain later, you guys ready to take down this over-sized monkey?"

She didn't have time to get a reply, because captain marvel jumped up and shouted, "Hey you giant gorilla!" and flew straight at him.

"Oh come on..." Arabella muttered.

The gorilla turned around and saw the group and captain marvel flying at him, and discarded the guns, grabbed a collar from his belt.

Arabella realized what was happening too late.

"Captain look out!" Aqualad shouted.

The gorilla grabbed Captain Marvel's outstretched fist and pulled him forward, attaching the collar to his neck as he flew past. The collar sizzles and cracked, electricity flying out and through the Captain, knocking him out.

Aqualad took out his water swords and charged the gorilla. He slashed at it,  and the gorilla dodged his swords and punching him. He took a small gun and shot Kaldur in the leg, before a shout was heard. The group had been released from the force field and was charging at the gorilla. It turned around, grabbed Captain Marvel, and took a massive leap away from the group, like Connor's super jump, landing far away and jumping away gain, until he was too far away to see clearly.

Kid Flash zoomed over quickly, followed by the rest of the teens. Sandra walked up behind Arabella . 

"Good job Bella."she whispered

"You too." Arabella whispers back. They both look at the team of heroes, all looking at us with shock. _We have a lot of_ _explaining_ _to do._ Arabella thinks.

She looks over at Aqualad examining his bullet wound.

"Here let me help." She said with a sigh. She walks over to him and sits down in front of his leg.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Probably something I'm gonna regret later." Answers Arabella."Okay so this is gonna burn a bit, but then it'll be fine ok? I'll count to five. 1. 2. 5."

She suddenly puts her hand on top of his bullet wound and a golden light erupts from her fingers. Aqualad hisses in pain and surprise. Arabella takes her hand off and says.

"Done now." Aqualad looks down at his leg to find the bullet wound gone.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask. You don't want to know."Arabella interrupts.

She looks up to see KF and Sandra arguing.

"- and you could have let down the force field, or whatever it's called, earlier. We could have saved Captain Marvel and Aqualad wouldn't have been shot!" KF shouts.

"It's not my fault! My force fields take 5 seconds too go up and come down!! If I didn't put one up, at least half of you would have been dead right now!" Sandra yells back.

"Plus Aqualad isn't injured anymore." Arabella says. Sandra's head snapped in her direction and glared slightly.

"Arabella you _didn't_..." Sandra said with a warning tone.

"Yes, I'm stupid and crazy, now help me up." a hand was held out to Arabella at the request.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Arabella!?" Sandra yelled at her and the other smiled sheepishly. Sandra sighed and shook her head. "We have to fine Captain marvel." then she turned to Kid Flash. "No matter whose fault it was..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
